Una cena digna de príncipes
by Friditas
Summary: Candy y Albert planean celebrar la navidad en el departamento que comparten juntos. Sin embargo, el trabajo de ambos y algunos percances, les impiden llevar a cabo su plan original


_Un poquito atrasado, pero les traigo mi aporte navideño acompañado de mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año. Les mando un abrazo enorme._

_Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, este fic está escrito sin ánimos de lucro._

_Historia participante en la actividad "12 días de navidad" del grupo Albertfans_

**Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Nerckka, por obsequiarme la preciosa firma que engalana este fic**

**Una cena digna de príncipes**

La nevada arreciaba cada vez más. El frío departamento en la calle Magnolia empezaba a entibiarse con el crepitar del fuego en la cocina.

-¿Cómo voy a decirle a Albert que esta Noche buena la pasará solo? ¡No puedo hacerle eso! Los chicos participarán en la cena de la tía abuela y nos han invitado. Paty y Annie han aceptado gustosas, pero Albert tiene sus reservas, cree que la tía, o los Leagan, podrían hacerme algún desplante y me ha dicho que preferiría pasarla conmigo aquí, en casa. Ir al Hogar de Pony está descartado, pues ninguno de los dos consiguió permiso en el trabajo. Tendré que convencerlo de ir con ellos para que no esté solo. La tía abuela no se atreverá a hacerle un desaire sabiendo que es amigo de Stear y Archie. No puedo creer que mi guardia en el hospital sea nocturna ¡Justo en la víspera de navidad!

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del edificio, una escena similar se llevaba a cabo en la cabeza de cierto rubio.

-¿Cómo voy a decirle a Candy que debo trabajar en Noche buena? ¡Yo que tanto insistí en no asistir a la cena en la mansión de los Andrew por miedo a que sus caprichosos primos le hagan alguna trastada! Ahora tendré que confiar en que Stear y Archie podrán cuidarla, pues yo no podré acompañarla en casa. ¡Menudo lío! Jamás imaginé que el lavaplatos que estaría de turno se accidentaría. No puedo fallarle al dueño del restaurante cuando me dio el empleo sin presentar documento alguno…

Esa noche la cena se llevó a cabo en un extraño silencio, con ambos jóvenes pensando en la mejor manera de afrontar el cambio de planes.

-Albert…

-Candy…

-¡Tú primero! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo estallando en carcajadas

-Bien, uhm tengo una mala noticia, Albert. Tengo guardia nocturna el 24 de diciembre. ¡Lo siento mucho! De verdad quería festejar contigo pero… He pensado que podrías ir a la cena en casa de Stear y Archie, será muy divertido, la tía abuela no repara en gastos y los cocineros son excelentes.

-Calma, pequeña. No te mortifiques. De hecho… También debo trabajar esa noche. Habrá una gran cena en el restaurante y no hay quien cubra el turno. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

Los rubios sonrieron. Estaban preocupados el uno por el otro sin razón.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿qué te parece si traigo sobras de la gran cena del restaurante y hacemos un almuerzo navideño?

-¡Me encanta tu idea! –dijo emocionada dando un pequeño aplauso- Así, cuando llegues, duermes un poco y cuando despiertes, yo ya estaré en casa. No descuidamos nuestras obligaciones y celebramos juntos como habíamos planeado.

Los helados días de la semana corrieron velozmente. Los hermanos Cornwell estuvieron muy atareados con tareas que la tía abuela encomendó, pero Annie y Paty prometieron a Candy visitarla en cuanto terminara el caos en la mansión Andrew.

El ansiado día finalmente llegó. Albert se fue a trabajar desde la hora de la comida, la jornada amenazaba con ser larga. Candy decidió preparar un postre para su almuerzo navideño y acudió a comprar los materiales en cuanto el rubio puso un pie fuera del apartamento.

No tenían horno, así que ni soñar con un pastel y los precios estaban bastante elevados por la temporada, tampoco era buena idea comprarlo hecho. Decidió entonces que un pudín, o natilla, sería lo más fácil de realizar. Desafortunadamente, no resultó tan sencillo como creía. Para empezar, debía pesar la fécula y no contaba con báscula. Pero nada podría con su entusiasmo, o se dejaba de llamar Candice White Andrew. Calculó las porciones en base a medidas de los medicamentos que usaba en el hospital. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Siguiente dilema ¿Cómo abrir una vaina de vainilla? La diminuta vara era lo más caro de sus ingredientes, no podía darse el lujo de arruinarla. Desentrañó el enigma luego de pensarlo unos segundos, sintiéndose cada vez más invencible. Las instrucciones de la caja decían que debía revolver al fuego, hasta que la mezcla estuviera cocida, pero ¿Cómo saber cuando eso ocurriera? Reguló la llama de la estufa al mínimo, revolvió y probó esa especie de engrudo en repetidas ocasiones, esperando que cuando el delicioso sabor apareciera, se daría cuenta de que había conseguido cocer el postre. ¡Era casi una genio! ¡Lo estaba logrando! Un poco más de canela y el terrible sabor a crudo empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco. Entre más espesaba, más mejoraba el sabor. Empezaba a cogerle el truco. Un poco de grumos supuso, no harían daño a nadie.

¡Lo había conseguido! Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, sería una fabulosa sorpresa para Albert. Quizá no era tan exquisito como la comida del chico, pero sabía bien. Giró la perilla de la estufa y feliz, se metió a bañar para alistarse e ir a trabajar.

Cuando salió del baño, una extraña neblina se había apoderado del apartamento. El olor a quemado era francamente insoportable y en toalla se fue corriendo a la cocina ¡No podía ser! Ella había girado la perilla de la estufa. ¡La había apagado! ¿o no?

¡Nooo! No la había apagado ¡Había subido el fuego al máximo! ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Mary Jane tenía razón al apodarla así. Abrió la ventana y sintió que se le congelaba todo el húmedo cuerpo apenas cubierto con la delgada toalla. No le importó, se quitó la que le envolvía el cabello y trató de sacar el humo. Era inútil. Los dientes le castañeaban con fuerza y el humo se dispersaba con una lentitud exasperante. Arrojó el cuenco al fregadero y se fue a vestir. Para colmo ¡Se le hacía tarde! Tenía el tiempo medido. Salió de casa derrapando, tuvo que cerrar la ventana a pesar de que el olor prevalecía aún en el ambiente. Derrotada, supo que nada podía hacer ya. Se avecinaba una larga noche.

Albert fue el primero en llegar, eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada. Exhausto y con las manos vacías. El restaurante había tenido más demanda de lo esperado y hasta la comida se había agotado. Tenía un plan maestro, nada podía fallar. Pondría su despertador a las seis y acudiría al mercado antes de que Candy llegara. Le prepararía un almuerzo muy especial. El nauseabundo olor a quemado golpeó su nariz apenas abrió la puerta. ¿Qué había sucedido? Revisó con rapidez y se aseguró que la chica no se encontraba allí. Dio con el cuenco en el fregadero y se preguntó ¿Qué rayos era eso? O mejor dicho ¿qué debía haber sido? ¿Sopa? ¿Pegamento casero? Abrió la ventana con la esperanza de disipar el aroma que ya debía estar impregnado en los muebles y la ropa. Encendió la chimenea no solo para calentarse, sino agregó al fuego un poco de canela y manzanilla con la esperanza de al menos disfrazar la pestilencia. Observó una vez más la cacerola quemada y pensó que ni el chef de su trabajo le había dado un tarea así. Rompió en carcajadas pensando ¿en qué pensaba Candy cuando había quemado aquella pegajosa sustancia? Puso el cuenco a remojar y se sentó junto al fuego un momento. Quería calentarse y allí, junto a la chimenea olía tan bien. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando despertó, Candy se encontraba agazapada junto a él, con los pies en el sillón y una frazada cubriéndolos a ambos. Aún vestía el uniforme blanco y lucía muy cansada. A pesar de estar recargada en él, se sentía cómodo. Extraña y deliciosamente cómodo. Si tan solo pudiera pasar el resto de su vida sintiéndose así… ¡Pero qué pensaba! Seguía adormilado, seguro. ¡A quién quería engañar! Por supuesto que quería compartir su vida con la mujer que amaba.

Observó el pequeño árbol que adornaba el lugar. Lo tenían en una cubeta para sembrarlo después. No había regalos bajo este, pues habían decidido donar su bono navideño en regalos para los niños del Hogar de Pony. Candy le aseguró que ese era el mejor regalo de navidad que había recibido en su vida. Los habían llevado días antes para que la señorita Pony y la hermana María estuvieran preparadas pues había sido un año en particular difícil económicamente. Y tampoco había comida ¡Debía ir al mercado! Recostó a la chica, la tapó y salió con rapidez a cumplir su encomienda.

¡Cerrado! ¡Todo estaba cerrado! Hasta la tienda de víveres. ¡No podía ser! Demasiada mala suerte para un día. Por primera vez desde que vivía con ella se sentía derrotado.

Regresó a casa y buscó en la alacena. La chica salía de la habitación recién bañada y arreglada, al verlo, se lanzó a sus brazos con alegría

-¡Albert! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿A dónde fuiste?

-¡Feliz Navidad, Candy! Verás… Pues fui al mercado

El chico algo apesadumbrado, procedió a explicarle a la rubia su pequeña odisea. Posteriormente ella le contó el pequeñísimo incidente en la cocina.

-¿Sabes? Haciendo mi ronda, me di cuenta que nosotros tenemos algo muy valioso. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Hay pacientes, como el señor William, que no tienen a nadie. – dijo aun entre sus brazos

-Si no fuera por ti, yo no tendría a nadie.

-Shhh. –le silenció colocando el índice sobre los labios del chico –Pero nos tenemos. Esta ocasión no habrá ponche de huevo, pero puedo preparar un rico té. Brindaremos con él y nos calentaremos. Más tarde podríamos ir a la iglesia, y dar una vuelta por el parque.

-Pues en la despensa no hay más que tocino, lechuga y un poco de pan. Podría hacer algo con eso- propuso él sonriendo

-Lo importante es estar con las personas que se aman –declaró la chica titubeando sonrojada al instante –quiero de… decir que

-Shhh –fue el turno de él, para silenciarla mirándola directo a los ojos- Sé lo que quisiste decir. Y es recíproco

La rubia se quedó boquiabierta. Mientras él se dio la vuelta y sacó el pan empezando a cortarlo

-Al… Ejem. Albert este…

-No digas nada, pequeña. Es nuestra fiesta. Guárdalo para el brindis.

-Está bien, pero… Es que…

-¿Sí?

-¿Has visto la manzanilla? ¡La compré ayer!

El rubio se sonrojó recordando lo que había hecho

-Podríamos tomar café

-Albert ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-La utilicé para aromatizar el departamento. Funcionó un poco, lo siento –dijo con tal expresión de culpabilidad que la chica sintió ganas de apapacharlo

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Bendita coincidencia! Café será entonces.

Veinte minutos después, los chicos estaban sentados a la mesa con humeantes tazas de café y un gran sándwich de tocino

-Gran idea que hayas preparado solo un sándwich grande y lo partamos. Es lindo compartir las cosas entre dos

-Candy, respecto a lo de hace un rato yo…

Pero el discurso del chico fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta

-¿Quién podrá ser? ¡No te muevas! Sea quien sea, lo despacharé y continuarás con lo que me estabas diciendo

-Está bien Candy

-¡Promételo! – pidió algo ansiosa siendo interrumpida por el incesante golpeteo

-Seguro

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Feliz Navidad!

-Candy y Albert, ya que no quisieron ir de fiesta con nosotros ¡Trajimos la fiesta hasta ustedes!

-Annie, Paty, Stear y Archie ¡qué sorpresa! – exclamó la rubia sin soltar la puerta

-Pero pasen, no se queden ahí. –Solicitó Albert acercándose a ellos y dirigiéndole a la chica una mirada de disculpa

-Trajimos un poco de todo. Hay pavo, lomo, pasta, puré, ensalada y ¡muchas tartas! –dijo Stear con la emoción de un niño pequeño

-Nosotras lo calentamos, no se molesten. Sabemos que ambos trabajaron anoche y deben estar cansados –sugirió Annie

-Gracias, chicas –musitó Candy algo apenada por su primera reacción al verlos llegar

-¿Qué es ese extraño olor? –preguntó Archie -¡No me digan que Candy intentó cocinar otra vez!

-¡Archie! Eres un grosero pero… Tienes razón –afirmó la rubia haciendo estallar en carcajadas a todos.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable en compañía de los chicos. Como una gran familia entre bromas, charlas y expresando los buenos deseos para con los demás. Se alimentaron con un gran festín y Albert reconoció que efectivamente, los Andrew gozaban de excelentes cocineros. Años después recordarían esa navidad como la última en que Stear los acompañó.

Como era el deseo de la rubia, cerca de la noche fueron a la iglesia. En su fuero interno, Candy pidió por sus pacientes, por sus seres queridos y que a un año del accidente de Susana, ésta se encontrara totalmente recuperada, por supuesto lo que más deseaba, era que Albert recuperara la memoria. Agradeció por ser tan amada y por todo lo bueno que le ocurría incluyendo, el tener al rubio en su vida. Al inicio del día la palabra amor había surgido, pero finalmente no lo hablaron. ¿Qué había querido decirle con que "es recíproco"? y ¿porqué ella eligió expresarse justo con esa palabra? ¿Lo amaba? ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿A quién quería engañar?

Una charla había quedado pendiente ese día. El chico pensó que era una especie de señal puesto que nada sabía de sí, por tanto, sería precipitado hablar de sus sentimientos sin tener nada que ofrecerle a cierta chica. Debía recuperarse a sí mismo primero, luego, ya compartirían aquel sándwich que había quedado olvidado…


End file.
